Free to Be You and Me
__NOEDITSECTION__ After receiving the warning about Foss, Kyle wonders who he can really trust and let into his life. Synopsis Jessi begins attending Beachwood High School as Kyle, Amanda, Josh, Lori, Declan, and Hillary resume. Emily tries to encourage Jessi to make new friends; she again has her mysterious sense of his presence. As Kyle, Lori and Josh arrive, they pass a wrecked car as a display about the dangers of alcohol. Josh sees its wonderful stereo. As Kyle is at his locker, Amanda stops by and gives him a cluster flower she picked for him. It was for the piano that Kyle gave her. To return the favor, Amanda invites Kyle to the school's Spring Fling dance, since her mother is out of town. Foss is out of town too, so Kyle is happy to accept and have something of normal life. At Madacorp, Emily arranges to be at the coffee station with Stephen. While chatting, Stephen discovers that Jessi is Emily's sister and the new patient that Nicole has coming to the house. Emily tells Stephen that she hopes Jessi can be friends with his children, since she is new in town and doesn't know anyone. Josh finds Andy again in the boy's toilet playing their video game, and tells her that he can't make it to the dance. He "borrowed" the stereo from the display car and was caught. His punishment is being assigned to the cleaning crew. Andy then says that she had other dates to go with to the dance anyway. Lori and Hillary were going to save money by buying a couple's tickets, but there is a rule against same-sex couples at the dance. Kyle sees them and tells them that he would be going with Amanda. He had not thought of it as a date, but Hillary and Lori tell him that it is, which makes him anxious about it. Jessi sees Declan in her first class and is very open about her attraction to him. Charlie finds her attractive and tries to introduce himself, but she ignores him. Lori and Hillary see them together, and Hillary tells Lori to make Jessi her "frenemy" to be able to keep track of her. Back at home, Kyle is worrying about his date with Amanda, and talks to Nicole about it. Nicole comforts him and goes out to the kitchen to get them some water. She sees Lori with Jessi, whom Lori invited to the house. Nicole explains that there are some boundaries when it comes to her patients. Jessi is drawn to Kyle's room. She notices Josh's broken radio. Kyle senses her too and finds her there, in his tub, and they have an odd conversation. After she leaves, he sees that the radio has been fixed. At dinner, Kyle tells them about Jessi fixing the radio. When Stephen comes home, he tells them that Jessi is enrolled in the same school and that they should be friends. At the Hollander apartment, Jessi is passionately kissing Declan on the couch, when Emily comes in. She tells Declan to leave, and tells Jessi that she doesn't want her to see Declan. Jessi becomes angry and confused and while she has a headache, the lights flicker. Emily tells Jessi that she is not allowed to go to the dance, and to just do what she is told. Amanda visits Kyle out on the deck that night, and they officially call it a date at the dance. Kyle admits his anxiety and his feelings for Amanda. The next day, Andy gets Lori and Hillary to post flyers to protest restrictions for the dance. Kyle and Amanda help out, but they are caught by Mr. Hooper. As punishment, they all are forbidden to go to the dance. Andy tells Lori of Plan B, which is to create their own alterna-dance. She also tells her that she has two moms. Lori grabs the idea, and thinks her mom will chaperone. Kyle tells Josh that he doesn't know how to dance. Josh then shows off his style, but Kyle only copies what little he can. Jessi finds Lori at The Rack, and Lori asks her to buy the first ticket to the Swing Spring Fling, but Jessi tells her she can't go anywhere with Declan. She tells Lori the story she has about her situation with Emily. Lori feels sorry for her and how she has felt about her, and invites her to be her guest with Hillary. Amanda visits Kyle and tells him that her mother was called by the principal and that she is grounded. At the cafe, Lori and Hillary finish the decorations and see that a lot of people came. Charlie and Declan talk about being there to support Lori. Jessi arrives and speaks with Kyle until Declan gets with her. Josh is doing his punishment by cleaning up. Stephen had to get something at MadaCorp, and sees Emily. He mentions that Jessi went to the dance with Lori. left|175px|Josh and Kyle rock the dance. Andy is outside hiding that she feels sick, and teases Josh before getting on the dance floor with her "dates". Amanda arrives, telling Kyle that she sneaked out, and wants to dance. Nicole allows Josh to join the dance too. He starts with Andy, he and Kyle rock the floor, Josh gets back with Andy, Hillary starts moving too. Jessi sees Lori's necklace from Declan and is upset about them having been a couple. For the slow dance, Kyle and Amanda are in love, Jessi is with Declan, when Stephen arrives with Emily. Emily grabs Jessi's arm and starts ordering her to leave. As Jessi is feeling pain, the lights start flickering. Kyle doesn't notice, about to kiss Amanda. Jessi screams "You can't tell me what to do!" and all the lights blow out and stay out. Kyle tells Amanda he wants another date, and she gives him a kiss on the cheek. Josh and Andy talk about their "thing", and she gives him a kiss on the cheek. Declan and Lori talk about their relationship, his involvement with Jessi, and his loss of Kyle as a friend. Charlie makes an insulting scene and Declan tells him he's an idiot. Feeling he has no friends, Declan leaves. Kyle decides to tell Declan everything. Declan shows him photographs Foss took of him nosing around, and the threat to Lori to make him back off. Lori is putting trash in the bins, when she is knocked to the ground unconscious. Dramatis personae Starring *Matt Dallas as Kyle *Marguerite MacIntyre as Nicole Trager *Bruce Thomas as Stephen Trager *April Matson as Lori Trager *Jean-Luc Bilodeau as Josh Trager *Chris Olivero as Declan McDonough *Kirsten Prout as Amanda Bloom *Jaimie Alexander as Jessi Guest starring *Chelan Simmons as Hillary *Magda Apanowicz as Andy Jensen *Leah Cairns as Emily Hollander *Cory Monteith as Charlie Tanner *Malcolm Stewart as Mr. Hooper 207 207